


Adulthood

by HunnyBunnyERZA



Series: HunnyBunny’s Dianakko Week 2019 [5]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: But mostly hurt/comfort, Dianakko Week 2019, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, and a lil angst too but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyBunnyERZA/pseuds/HunnyBunnyERZA
Summary: “Shhh, it’s okay. You’re okay,” Akko cooed, stroking her fingers through her soft, emerald green hair soothingly. A small, stifled whimper raked Diana’s body before she hesitantly lifted her face, revealing her tear stained cheeks and red, puffy eyes.Diana and Akko visit the Cavendish mansion a lot after they get married, but when it comes time to visit Diana’s parents,she always goes alone. What will happen when she finally invites Akko to join her?





	Adulthood

Akko and Diana tended to visit the Cavendish mansion one or twice a year after getting married. These excursions always consisted of Diana visiting her parents’ graves, which she always did alone while Akko waited elsewhere. Even after being together for so many years, Akko could respect the fact that Diana still had some things she needed to do alone, and this was one of them. 

So it’s barely a surprise that Akko was completely and utterly shocked when Diana offered for her to go with her. 

Akko of course replied with an exuberant yes, hiding her anxieties about the situation. 

When the day finally arrived, Diana led the way as Akko followed a step behind. She knew the way, of course, but didn’t have the courage to stand beside Diana at this moment. Diana would occasionally glance back towards her, before quickly turning her head back to face forward. 

Akko knew she had no reason to be nervous, but at the same time, she could come up with endless reasons of why she should be. From wondering why Diana had only ever wanted to go alone until today, to worrying over how different Diana’s culture or traditions were from hers when it came to visiting the dead, every thought that crossed Akko’s mind was another reason to have misgivings about the situation. 

Akko was so focused on her internal uncertainties that she hadn’t even realized they had arrived. She was now standing in front of two gravestones, each with one of Diana’s parents’ names. Diana smiled very lightly at Akko before taking a step towards them.

“Hello mom, dad. This is my wife Akko. I know I must have mentioned her countless times before,” Diana trailed off, peering back at Akko again, as if asking for her approval to continue. Akko smiled back at her, and that was all the confirmation she needed to proceed.

“I know I have said this before, but Akko is… she’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me! I love her tremendously, and, well… I hope you can too.”

With that, Diana stepped back politely before shooting Akko a glance that nearly urged her to step forward. Akko did so, bowing respectfully to the two graves in front of her, before attempting to speak to them like Diana had.

“H-hi, I… I’m Akko. it's nice to meet you. I… I promise to treat Diana well! And always be there for her! And, uhhm, that’s… I guess that’s all.” Akko finished, stopping herself before she could start rambling. She probably could go on for ours, just saying everything she loved about Diana. 

Akko smiled to herself, content with her accomplishments for the day and that she was worried for absolutely no reason. That is, until she heard a muffled whimper from behind her, and turned to see that Diana had tears in her eyes, a few had already slipped down her cheeks.

Akko quickly embraced her, placing one hand onto her back and the other behind her head, guiding Diana to burrow her face into her chest. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. You’re okay,” Akko cooed, stroking her fingers through her soft, emerald green hair soothingly. A small, stifled whimper raked Diana’s body before she hesitantly lifted her face, revealing her tear stained cheeks and red, puffy eyes.

“I… I don’t understand. I come here so often… and… and never cry. Why is today… any different,” Diana muttered between constant hiccups and labored breaths. “You… you must th… think, I’m so weak.”

“You’re anything but that, Diana! You endured these feelings alone for so long, it’s okay to need someone to lean on from time to time.”

By the end of Akko’s attempt at an inspirational lecture, Diana had already seeked shelter in Akko’s chest once more. Of course, Akko could still just barely hear a very muffled thanks from the girl between her sobs. Akko kissed her forehead comfortingly.

They stayed like this for a while. Diana’s sobs and whimpers slowly subsided, until the only thing that remained was her slightly labored breathing and an occasional hiccup here and there, which Akko found adorable but didn't say anything.

Diana shyly lifted her head off Akko’s chest for the final time, and Akko brought her thumb up to her cheek to brush the tear stains off of them. Diana melted into the touch, her eyelashes fluttering open and she gazed into Akko’s shimmering eyes, before taking a deep breath to steel herself.

“Let’s get going, shall we?” she asked, pressing her lips into a smile to prove to Akko she was okay before gripping her hand. Akko nodded in response, squeezing Diana’s hand and allowing her to lead the way back to the mansion.

Once they were nearly at the mansion, Diana stopped walking for a second. But, before Akko could get worried, Diana pulled her in for a hug, shocking Akko as she tensed up slightly.

“Diana? Wha-”

“I don’t believe that I properly thanked you for earlier. So, thank you,” Diana said, embracing her wife tightly.

“Of course I’d comfort you. That’s not something you should have to thank me for.” Diana could feel Akko’s chest shake as she giggled lightly.

“Well, it was much appreciated. I love you, Akko.”

Akko couldn’t stop herself from grinning like an idiot after that. She loosened the embrace ever so slightly before kissing Diana on the cheek.

“I love you too, Diana.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos if you enjoyed, and comment if you wanna make me scream in happiness :)


End file.
